


DJD's daily life part.1

by AzuRAI0821



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuRAI0821/pseuds/AzuRAI0821
Summary: Kaon was looking for Vos, but he didn’t find him.
Kudos: 8





	DJD's daily life part.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [片段合集 Practice Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393132) by [Againsthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe). 



> Special thanks to @Againsthe for giving me the permission to translate her work! I love these cons from DJD a lot that I even started to hate the bot.ver Megatron irreversibly. Anyways hope you enjoy it!

“Vos?” Kaon called on the bridge, then he headed to the lower deck and called again. “Vos?”  
The mech he called didn’t show up, instead, Tesarus poked his helm out from his room. The Crossed-face looked at the electric chair, pouting toward the room at the end of the corridor. “He’s with the Boss. Boss got somethin’ to talk to him.”  
Something to talk?  
Kaon raised his optical ridges, one of his shoulder slumped, then he straightened his back strut after a few seconds.  
“Tell Helex to keep an eye on my fox.” He snapped his digits to the grinder.  
Tesarus’s intake wide-opened: “You are going in?”  
“What else do you expect?” Kaon demonstrated how to roll optics without them vividly. “After Tarn finally got satisfied, Vos’ spark might already be turning cold. If that so, will you devote your spark to Vos or I shall do this?”  
“Okay!” The massive mech shivered and shrank back into his room.  
Kaon twitched his dermas, heading to the end of the corridor, he heard something before he arrived at the door.  
“Good, Vos, that’s right, keep going.”  
“Ah……Aaahhhh…… ”  
“Exactly, well done Vos, you’re doing it great.”  
“Ahh……AH!”  
Kaon kicked the door open immediately.  
“That’s it! Tarn, stay away from him!”  
Two bots inside the room turned and stared at him simultaneously.  
Tarn’s optics were glowing crimson, and the expression Vos made looked like he just saw the savior.  
“Easy, Kaon, there’s nothing to be angry about. ” The purple tank chuckled, neither being nervous nor moving.  
“Ka……Kaon……” The sniper rifle called his partner’s name intermittently.  
He looked like he was almost going offline.  
Kaon thought empathetically, then he turned to the tank.  
“You would kill him, Tarn.”  
“Hm?”  
“Stop forcing him to say Neocybex.”  
“……”  
Tarn shrugged.


End file.
